


You, me… and a baby?

by Kira_dark_wing



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Harlequinkradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/pseuds/Kira_dark_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert has just been entrusted with the care of a baby he’d never met before by his brother’s ex-girlfriend. Adam has no idea what he’s doing, but apparently Kris Allen is no stranger to babies. Adam convinces Kris to help him out for the next couple of weeks, but can he convince him to stick around once the baby’s back with its mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, me… and a baby?

”What are _you_ doing here?” were the first words out of Adam’s mouth when he saw the young woman standing outside his door.

“This is Jasmin. She’s 2½ months old, and she’s your niece. I need you to look after her while I go into rehab.” With those words his brother’s ex-girlfriend Katie Marcuson handed him a baby, a bag and a lift, turned around and walked back to her car.

Adam gaped at her back, before looking down at the little girl in his arms. She was, thankfully, sleeping, through her uncle’s silent freak out.

Inside his house he put the little girl in the lift, placed the lift on his bed, then he went into his kitchen to call his brother.

“Why the hell am I taking care of _your_ daughter?” was the first thing out of his mouth when Neil picked up.

 _“What?”_

“Katie, remember her? Just dropped off a little baby girl, told me I was an uncle and that I am to take care of her until Katie is out of rehab. Why am I first hearing about Jasmin now?”

 _“Yes I remember Katie, I knew she had my baby, didn’t know it was a girl, and she oblivious left the baby with you, because I know nothing about babies.”_

“And you think that _I_ do?”

 _“You have a better network than I do when it comes to children.”_

“Don’t make me call mom. Does she even know about her grandchild?”

 _“I…Can’t you…”_ Adam couldn’t help smirking. A speechless Neil was a rare thing.

“I’ll call mom tomorrow, so you have until then.”

 _“I… thank you!”_

“You also have to tell dad. I’ll see you soon”

 _”Bitch!”_

Adam stared at his phone. Logic said to call Monte and Lisa or the Cherrys, but when the person on the other end picked up, it was Kris’ soft drawl that entered his ears.

 _“Hi Adam.”_

“Kris, I need help. Katie dropped off a baby, and I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m really nervous that I’ll fuck up. I really, _really_ need help!” Adam was really freaking out.

 _“First order of business: Breathe! You need to breathe and keep calm. I’m on my way. Just keep calm.”_

“okay,” Adam’s voice was small.

 _“I’ll be there in half an hour, okay?”_

“I’ll see you then.”

~*

When Kris arrived Adam was trying to calm down a crying baby. Kris just picked up the little girl and started to walk around, gently rocking her.

“Shhh, sweetheart. You are scaring Uncle Adam. Are you hungry, baby? Is that it?” Adam could only stare in awe as the screaming calmed to sad snuffles as Kris rocked Jasmin.  
“Can you stay with Uncle Adam while I heat a bottle for you?”

Adam stared at Kris panic written all over his face. Kris smiled at him.

“Hold her like this, support her head with your arm and turn her towards your body. It’ll help keeping her calm.” Kris explained.

Adam was once again gaping at someone’s back as he held Jasmin, but this time the person came back carrying a bottle full of milk.

“Do you want to feed her, or shall I?” Kris asked.

“You, please. I’m still a little bit in shock,” Adam replied.

Adam couldn’t hold back a sappy grin as he saw Kris feed and cuddle Jasmin. The man was meant to be a father, something Katy had cruelly stolen from him. He could still remember the morning he had found Kris on his doorstep, eyes filled with tears as he told Adam how Katy had gone to a clinic and had an abortion. Kris knew she was pregnant, hell he had all but screamed it from the rooftops that he was going to be a father, but suddenly Katy had done her evil deed. She told Kris that she had done it because Kris was never home, and that she was in a relationship with another man who didn’t want a pregnant girlfriend. Kris had gone to LA, to Adam, and Adam had helped him contact a lawyer, helped him get the divorce rolling. Katy had tried to pin everything on Kris, she had tried to rob him of everything he was and had, but Kris had won. Kris had shown how Katy cruelly had gone to get the abortion because of her lover, he even had pictures of Katy and her new man. The nation had been on Kris’ side too. His fans sent him notes and little gifts, and Adam fondly remembered how both Michael Slezak and Jim Cantiello had come down on Katy, how they had helped make sure that her dream of being an actress would never become real. A lot of offers that had been open to her were suddenly not, roles that she wanted were filled, and not even small theaters would hire her. Kris had a lot more fans than the man himself thought he had. When he had told Adam this, Adam had just smiled and said: _”I told you so, didn’t I?”_ , and Kris had blushed, because indeed Adam had told him so.

”Can you stay here while Jasmin is in my care?” Adam asked Kris.

Kris looked hesitant, even as he pulled a rag over his shoulder and burped the little girl.

“Please?”

Kris nodded, unable to say no to the combined sweetness of Adam and little Jasmin, who was now cooing happily at Kris.

Later that evening, after the little one had been put down for the night, Kris fell apart in Adam’s arms, crying over the child he never got to hold.

~*

They fell into a quiet routine over the next weeks. Kris would get her in the mornings, change her, feed her, singe to her, and through the day they took turns being home with her while the other was in the studio. In the evenings Adam would bathe her, feed her and get her ready for bed, the fierce rock star turning into a giant teddy bear for his little niece, and they took turns getting up at night for her.

Both Leila and Eber had been by to coo and cuddle their little granddaughter, both grandparents completely smitten by the little miracle. But something irked Adam, Neil hadn’t seen Jasmin once, while she was in Adam’s custody. The two brothers were locked in a bitter fight over it. Neil finally admitted that he hadn’t wanted Jasmin, but that he had promised Katie to support her and the baby. Adam both understood and didn’t. He understood that Neil wasn’t ready for the commitment of having a baby, but at the same time, how could he not want to at least see her?

Adam would admit to himself that he dreaded the day Katie would come for Jasmin, not only because he had fallen in love with the precious little girl, but also because it meant that Kris would no longer constantly be around. Adam could also admit that his feelings for Kris hadn’t disappeared after almost three years. Even with the boys that had been there through the craziness after Idol, the whirlwind that was his first tour and now the work on his second album, his feelings for Kris had always been there at the back of his mind. Kris had ruined him for any other man; Kris was Adam’s ideal, his number one, the one he compared all the others to.

But how could he tell this to Kris? How could he tell his best friend that he was still head over heels in love with him? He knew that Kris had gone out on a few dates with guys(he may or may not have drunk himself to a stupor every time), but this was still his best friend.

~*

Out of the blue, just like when she had first appeared, Katie Marcuson, was once again standing in front of Adam. Rehab had done her good, the haze of the drugs where gone from her eyes and she had put on enough weight that she no longer looked like a walking skeleton. Adam stepped aside and let her in. He showed her the kitchen and asked her to wait there. He stood silently in the doorway to the livingroom, watching Kris play with Jasmin. It broke his heart that he had to separate them. He cleared his throat and Kris looked up a happy smile on his face.

“Who was at the door?” he asked, smile dimming a little at the look on Adam’s face.

“Katie,” Kris froze.

He looked down at Jasmin who was still cooing happily. He gently picked her up and held her close to his body, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Will you help me pack her things?” he asked Adam, sounding chocked.

Adam nodded wordlessly, walking behind Kris up to the guestroom that had been converted to a nursery. They collected all the things Jasmin had come with and the toys and new things that she had gotten from her doting grandparents and uncles.

Katie stood up when they entered the kitchen, Kris still carrying Jasmin. She smiled as the little girl, now almost 5 months old, was placed in her arms.

“Thank you for looking after her, while I got better.” She told them.

“Just make sure that you visit, and please don’t cut us or her grandparents out of her life.” Adam begged.

“I won’t,” she promised before leaving, taking the hearts of the two men with her.

~*

That night they got trashed. Both of them missing Jasmin to the point where it was an almost physical pain, and neither of them willing to be alone. The next morning was when it got awkward.

They woke up in bed together, not that it was anything new that that it happened, but the nudity and the sore muscles one normally only has after a good fucking, that was new.

Kris blushed like never before and fled the bedroom, while Adam repeatedly hit himself with his pillow, cursing himself. In the kitchen Kris couldn’t meet Adam’s eyes, nor could he stop blushing, yet Adam still saw the smile that Kris seemingly couldn’t get off his face. Adam himself couldn’t stop smiling either. Under the spray of his shower he had started to recall what had happened the night before. Mostly just flashes, but they had been some very delightful flashes.

~*

 _Kris sitting there looking gloomy, leaning over to kiss the frown away._

~*

 _Gripping Kris’s hair to tilt his head back, to give Adam access to his throat._

~*

 _Grinding against Kris, moaning into their kiss._

~*

 _Pinning Kris to the wall outside his bedroom, biting and sucking on his throat, leaving a dark red mark._

~*

 _Kris naked on his bed, legs spread, eyes full of hunger._

~*

 _Kissing his way up Kris’ body, leaving little marks everywhere._

~*

 _Kris writhing on his fingers, moaning and begging for more._

~*

 _Groaning, gripping Kris’ hair as those pretty lips covered his cock._

~*

 _Finally entering Kris. They bodies shaking with lust._

~*

 _Moving together, kissing, marking, **loving** each other._

~*

 _pulling out, watching as his seed glistened as it dripped out of Kris._

~*

 _collapsing together, cuddling._

~*

Just sitting there remembering, was turning him on again.

“Kris?” he tried.

Kris didn’t meet his eyes, but he turned his body towards Adam.

“I don’t regret anything,” he said. “Except not telling you how much I love you.”

Kris eyes flew up, and in them Adam could see so many emotions, but the most prominent one was love.

“I love you, Kris Allen. And I want you to stay here with me, I want to show you of to the world, knowing that you are mine, and I want us to have a family.” He said, laying his heart bare for the world, his world, to see.

“I love you too, Adam. So much.” Kris walked into his arms.

They stood there, holding each other, basking in the warmth and the love.

*~

 **Three Months Later**

The doorbell chimed. Kris was home alone, Adam was in the studio. Their relationship was going strong, both of them still missing Jasmin, but they still had each other.

When they had come out, their friends and families had all been like _”FINALLY! What took you so long?”_ , the internet had pretty much broken down, the Kradam fangirls(and boys) had flailed, tweeted, blogged, send and emailed their love for the couple everywhere. Michael Slezak and Jim Cantiello had both flailed alongside the fans, but also competing for the first interview, which the couple ended up giving to Ryan Seacrest, after all they owed everything to Idol.

Kris opened the door, but no one was there. Until he heard a sniffle and the quiet whimpers of a baby. He looked down, and there in a car seat, holding her stuffed bunny, was Jasmin.

“Where is your mommy, sweetheart?” Kris looked around but Katie was nowhere to be found.

Kris picked up the car seat and closed the door behind him.

*~

When Adam came home, Kris was in the living room.

“Baby? Is everything alright?” he asked when Kris didn’t turn to greet him.

He froze when he saw Kris holding a very familiar little girl.

“What is Jasmin doing here?”

“I don’t know Adam. I didn’t find any note; Katie was nowhere to be found. She just left Jasmin on our doorstep.” Kris said quietly, rocking the little girl in his arms.

Adam called Neil.

“Have you heard from Katie lately?”

 _”No, why?”_

“She just left Jasmin on our doorstep.”

 _”WHAT? Why would she do that?”_

“That’s what we were wondering. Give us a call if you hear from her, okay?”

 _”okay.”_ the brother said their goodbyes and hung up.

They luckily still had some of the baby stuff Jasmin had had when she was with them, so there wasn’t many problems during that night.

~*

The next morning they were woken up by Lane storming into the house, yelling.

“ADAM!”

Kris quickly grabbed Jasmin, shushing the little girl as she started crying. Adam stalked into his living room just wearing boxers, glaring at Lane.

“Did you have to yell? You scared Jasmin!” He growled at her.

“So you have her?”

“Yes, Katie left her on our doorstep yesterday.” Kris answered walking in with the baby on his hip.

“These are custody papers for one Jasmin Marie Marcuson, and they’ve been signed over to you. They arrived last night at the office.”

Both the men just gaped at her.

“Katie signed over custody? To us?” Kris asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

“Yes. That’s the thing. The mother has specified it, so that it has to be both of you. As soon as the two of you sing these papers she’s yours!” They looked at each other, then at the little girl.

They signed the papers.


End file.
